SuperWhoLock - The Darkness Pt 1
by johncook1990
Summary: This is the beginning of my story about how Sam, Dean, and Cas team up with the Doctor, Sherlock, John, and Mary among many others to defeat the Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean walk into the library of the MoL bunker each holding a beer.

Sam: Dean, the Darkness may be something that we aren't able to kill. Last time it was out, it took God, all of the angels, and Death to put it in the cage.

Dean (pointing across the room): Sammy what the hell is that?

Camera pans around to see a big blue box sitting by the tables in the library, papers scattered like there had been a breeze. Castlel pops in beside the boys.

Cas: Sam, Dean, this is a sign, this man has came a very long way to help us.

The door to the box opens and out of it pops an angry looking older man and a beautiful, young girl.

Clara: You really need to learn to park that thing!

Doctor: Shut up woman, I'd like to see you do better.

Clara: River could have done better.

Doctor (pressing his finger to his lips): Shhhh.

Clara: Oh no, don't you shhhh me…

Leaving her sentence unfinished her attention going to the three people staring at them with disbelief.

Doctor: Hello, I'm the Doctor. I'm an alien, a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. You're (nodding towards each individually) Sam and Dean Winchester and Castiel. I got a message from an old friend saying that you may need some help. This is my um, traveling partner, Clara Oswald. She's human, from London.

Cas: Who sent you? Who is this old friend?

Doctor: You call him God, to me his name is Chuck.

Dean: Whoa! You know God, THE God on a first name basis?

Doctor: Yes, I knew Death too, old friend, before you two went and killed him.

Cas: Do you know where God is now? We need His help!

Doctor: Well, yes, he's vacationing on Planet One right now, admiring his handiwork. However, that's why he's sent me. I know that you are up against the Darkness, and that you could use all the help you could get. Clara and I are here to offer up some. But first there are a few more players that we need to round up. Everyone on no account follow me into this box.

Dean: Hell no, I'm not randomly going into a box with you! We don't even know you.

Cas: Dean, this man was sent here by God to help us. Speaking of…You said that you know God as "Chuck", does this Chuck have a last name?

Doctor: Sure he does, most people do, except me….I'm just the Doctor.

Cas: Well, are you going to tell us?

Doctor: He will for himself when he's ready for you to know.

Sam: Look, you may be telling the truth, but how can we know for sure?

Dean: Yeah, you just show up in our bunker and expect us to take everything you say at face value? Then expect us to follow you into that box? How the hell did you get that thing in here anyway?

Doctor: Yes, yes, I flew it.

Dean (nervously): Flew? Look if we're going somewhere we'll drive. Baby is parked right outside.

Doctor: Dean, you can't drive where we're going. Your car won't make it across the Atlantic Ocean.

Dean: Ocean? We're going to Europe? Why?

Doctor: There are a few more people we have to pick up first. Eleven to be honest. We're going to have to make a few pit stops in London, a prison, a parallel universe, and I believe the other two are in France right now on their honeymoon.

Sam: Fine, but we have conditions first.

Doctor: Ok, what?

Dean and Sam get some Holy Water, a silver knife, and Cas gets out his Angel Blade.

Clara: What do you think you're going to do with those?!

Dean: We've got to make sure you are who you say you are.

The Doctor extends his arm to allow the boys to do the tests and motions for Clara to do the same.

Dean: Ok, so you're not demons, shifters, ghouls, or angels, but aliens aren't real!

Doctor: Sure they are, there are more kinds of life out there than you could possible imagine! Time Lords, Daleks, Cyber Men, Sontarans, the Ood, the list goes on and on boys.

Cas: He's right Dean. Humans are not the only lifeforms in the universe.

Doctor: Ok, now lets go!

Inside the Tardis Dean and Sam look around bewildered by the size of the control room.

Doctor: Clara, would you take care of that for me?

Clara: It's called the TARDIS, Time And Relative Demensions In Space, the Doctor uses it to travel though time and space, helping people whenever he can. It's bigger on the inside because the Time Lords used some kind of dimension thingy to make this box livable. Also, no, it's not actually made of wood.

Dean: Son of a bitch! This is awesome! Sammy, we could save so much time with one of these!

Sam: Yeah, we could take the whole library with us too.

Doctor: Alright, first stop, 221 Baker St, London.

Sam: Sherlock Holmes? (Chuckles) Yeah, right!

Doctor: No, really, we're also going to get John Watson and his wife Mary while we're here.

Sam and Dean look dumbfounded, but take the Doctor at his word.

The TARDIS takes off and rematerializes and the Doctor leaves the controls.

Doctor: You may open the door.

Cas turns and opens the door and three people briskly walk through the threshold directly past them. Sam, Dean, Clara and Cas follow them down to the controls where the Doctor is.

Sherlock: Oh, hello again Doctor.

Doctor: Sherlock! (reaching to shake his had) John, how've you been? (kissing Mary on the forehead) And Mary, good to see you all again!

Sherlock: So, the Darkness, I presume? These two are the ones who let it out? Figures, Americans, always going headfirst causing more problems than they solve.

Sam and Dean together: Hey!

Doctor: Only a few more stops, France is next!

Dean (under his breath to Sam and Cas): I'll show him headfirst…

The TARDIS Materializes and the doors automatically open, in rushes a young, black couple.

Martha: Doctor? You've regenerated!

Doctor: (hugging Martha Jones) Twice since you last saw me, a whole new set of regenerations now! Mickey! (jumps over to hug Mickey now)

Martha and Mickey introduce themselves to everyone and settle next to Clara by the time the doors open again.

River: Hello Sweetie! It's about time you show up at my doorstep, I've been waiting for ages! Oh, and you brought others, must have a special night planned for me then!

Doctor: (kissing River as they take the controls together) River, how've you been?

River: Where are we off to then?

Doctor: Cardiff, but firstly, this is (going around the room) Sam, Dean, Cas, he's an angel, they're Americans, Sherlock, John, Mary, Martha, and Mickey!

Cut to a view outside of the newly rebuilt Torchwood tower in Cardiff. TARDIS materializes.

Now cut inside of the Hub. Jack, Gwen, and Rex are sitting there around a table when they hear the wheezing sound. Jack jumps up and runs to the door, Gwen and Rex follow blindly.

Cut inside of the TARDIS. Jack and the Torchwood group run through the door.

Jack: Doctor!

Doctor: Jack, Gwen! Good to see you both again!

Gwen looks confused.

Jack: Don't worry Gwen, its the same person he can regenerate when he's dying.

Doctor: Aye, 've done it twice since we last met. And who is this, Jack?

Jack: Doctor, meet Rex Matheson, American member of Torchwood. Since the Miracle happened he's had my gift and has been unable to die.

Rex: Some gift…Nice to meet you sir, I've heard a lot of good things about you from Jack!

Doctor: Nice to meet you too, Rex. Looks like you're tagging along.

Dean: The Miracle? You mean when no one died for a few months a while back? That wasn't a freakin miracle, Sam and I were investigating that but couldn't get any where on it.

Jack: We finally figured it out, and stopped those responsible.

Doctor: Alright everyone, come here. (He shows everyone what to do to help him fly the TARDIS through the rift.) There is a rift here in Cardiff that we're going to have to fly through, it's going to be hard.

Jack: Rose?!

Doctor: Rose!

They all take their places and safely navigate the rift. The TARDIS materializes on the other side in the front yard of Rose's house. Cut to the kitchen where Rose and 10.2 are inside making breakfast.

Rose: Did you hear that?!

10.2: No way, it couldn't be….

They run out the door and see the TARDIS. Excited, Rose rushes through the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Cut from Rose and 10.2 to inside the TARDIS, camera pans from The Doctor and Jack's excited faces to the door where we see the doors fly open and Rose and 10.2 rush through them.

Rose: Doctor!

Doctor: Rose, me, Hello! It's so good to see you! I've so much to tell you about. Firstly, (pointing as he talks) this is my friend Clara. My…um…wife, River Song. Sam and Dean Winchester, they're Americans, Castiel, an angel, and Sherlock, John, and Mary!

Mickey (stepping out from behind everyone): Rose! God, it's good to see you again, it's been so long!

Rose: Mickey? Martha? I'm so glad you're both ok. (looking over to Jack and Gwen) Jack, you look brilliant as always!

Show the Doctor in the background walking over to 10.2.

Gwen: Nice to meet you, Rose. We spoke when the Earth was moved a few years back.

Rose: Oh, yeah, nice to see you too, Gwen.

Doctor: How has she been, are you taking care of her?

10.2: More like she's taking care of me, she's kept me out of trouble, and showed me how to be a better person. She saved me.

Doctor: Aye, she did me too, that's why I knew you'd be best off with her.

10.2: So, I see you've regenerated. You're starting to show your age, Doctor.

Doctor: I think I look good for 1307. And I've regenerated twice, and actually saved Galifrey this time too. I placed it in a pocket universe.

10.2 & Doctor together: Like a painting!

10.2: Very clever, Doctor.

Doctor: It took all of our regenerations to do it. All 13.

10.2: Yeah, about that, how did that work out?

Doctor: A gift from the high council for saving Galifrey from the Time War. But, stories for another time…. Everyone, now that you are sort of acquainted with each other we have business to attend to.

Sherlock: These two (pointing at Sam and Dean) have let the Darkness out of it's cage.

Doctor: And it's fallen on our shoulders to put it back. We're going to split up into teams to accomplish this goal.

Dean: Wait, Doc, this isn't just some monster. This is the freakin' Darkness, the thing that was here before any of the worlds.

Sam: As in in the beginning there was Darkness and the world was without form or void.

River: Great, church…

Castiel: Mind your tongue woman!

Doctor: Alright, calm down everyone. As I said, we're going to have to split into teams to get this done. Team 1 will consist of The Winchesters and Torchwood.

Jack: Hello fellas. Capt Jack Harkness.

Gwen: Easy Jack, don't strain yourself.

Doctor (walking over to where Jack is with his sonic in hand): I'll be dropping you lot off in early biblical times. (Sonic's Jack's Vortex Manipulator) This will allow Jack to get you all back to your bunker when you're done.

Dean: Done, done with what?

Doctor (looking at Sam): You won't like this, but you need that mark back. However, this time we're going to give it to Jack. He can't die and Chuck and I think that the Mark will have little to no effect on him.

Dean: The damn Mark of Cain?! No, we won't do that.

Doctor (in a very Scottish Tone): Oh, shut up, Dean. This is your mess, we're all here to fix in the first place. Chuck and I say that Jack can handle it.

10.2: Oh, very nice, like the new accent.

Doctor: Thought you may. (quickly back to the boys) You'll be just outside of a village and your only job is to go find Cain and Abel. You will get the Mark from Cain, just like you did, Dean.

Team two will be myself, Clara, River, and Cas. We are going to go back to the beginning of time, when Death and Chuck put the Darkness into the cage in the first place. We're going to try and make the cage better, in case you fail. Team three, Rose, (looking at 10.2) what do you call yourself anyways?

10.2: Dr Smith.

Doctor: Very original.

10.2: Oy!

Doctor: Still got a little Donna Noble in there, do you? Rose, Smith, Martha, Mickey, Sherlock, John, and Mary. You lot will largely be running interference with governments of the world while working for UNIT. It's your jobs not to let anyone find out what we're up against. Because the moment they do, is the moment anarchy breaks out. If something comes up you will take care of it. (Looks directly at Martha) Do NOT, under any circumstances use that awful key.

The Doctor goes to the control panel and starts setting the course to begin dropping off the teams at their respective points in time and space. First will be the boys and Torchwood.

The TARDIS materializes outside of a farming village in the desert.

Jack: (Salutes) Let's give it a fight it'll never forget.

Dean: (whispers to Sam) Sammy, this guy is a freakin' loon.

Sam: Yeah, no doubt.

The boys and Torchwood walk out of the TARDIS doors with Rex closing the doors behind him.

The TARDIS dematerializes and shows up again outside of the Tower of London - Modern Day.

Doctor: Rose, Martha, Smith, even you, Mickey, be careful! This is as dangerous as a whole fleet of Daleks. (Hands Martha a vortex manipulator) You know how to use this, but only if you have to. Not for kicks.

The Doctor hugs Rose, Martha, and Mary as they walk out the door. Shakes hands with Sherlock and John. Mickey is the last to go, giving the TARDIS a good once over on his way out of the door.

Doctor: Right then, are you ready for the beginning of time? No other mortal living things. just us?

Clara: Yeah, sure!

The Doctor goes to work at the control panel of his TARDIS, gently caressing her as he flies.

Clara (whispering to River): Have you ever seen him like this? He's making me nervous.

River: Don't worry, sweetie, He usually knows what he's getting into.

Clara (smugly): Really?

River: Yeah, no.

The TARDIS materializes somewhere in deep space. The Doctor runs over and throws the doors open. There are no stars visible, just a deep, black, endless void.

Cas: This is what there was before God created it all. Before he created the Earth, the angels, or even Heaven. Just God, the Darkness, and Death are all that existed.

Doctor: And now us. You ready to shake things up a bit Castiel?

Cas: No, not really.

River: Too late, he's made up his mind. Let's go.

Just as she says this they hear the distinct pop of someone materializing using a vortex manipulator behind them…In the TARDIS.


	3. Chapter 3

Team 1

The camera pans left to reveal the Winchesters and Torchwood walking out of the TARDIS doors. As the doors close behind them the TARDIS dematerializes with the distinctive groan revealing behind it a desert village with many outlying farms.

Dean: No body is getting the damn Mark of Cain. We'll find another way. We're going to find Cain and Abel and kill them both before Lucifer can tempt them.

Sam: Dean, what good is that going to do? If we kill Cain and Abel Lucifer will just find someone else. Lucifer needs his Knights. He needs strong leaders in hell right now. Cain is the best choice we have, at least he learns to control it.

Gwen: Sorry to barge in, but we need to do what the Doctor told us to do.

Dean: Yeah, I don't know about you, lady, but I'm not so good at taking orders. Just ask the angels…or Crowley.

Sam: Dean, she's right!

Jack: Boys, the Doctor knows what he's doing. If he didn't have a plan he wouldn't have gathered us all here…

Rex (interrupting): I don't know, Jack. I'm kind of on their side here. We're just supposed to blindly follow his orders here?

Jack (sternly): Yes, we are Rex! (back to Sam and Dean) This isn't something that we can fix with your usual "Give 'em hell" attitude. We need a good plan, and strong leaders. We're all type A personalities, but only one man is strong enough to bring us all together. We should listen to him.

Gwen: Agreed.

Sam: Dean, we have to at least give it a shot. If it doesn't work we'll regroup and try something else.

Dean: I guess so, but I still don't like it.

A stranger walks up to the group from behind. A young man wearing rags from a time well past with a large shepherding stick.

Abel: Hello, friends, my name is Abel. Where are you from?

Dean:…Abel, as in Cain and Abel.

Able: Yes, Cain is my brother. How do you know him?

Dean: He is….

Sam (interrupting): He is well known where we come from. Could you take us to him?

Abel: Certainly, do you have a place to stay?

Gwen: No, we don't. Do you have room for us?

Abel: Not to be rude, but please have your woman mind her tongue. It is inappropriate here for women to speak when men are conversing.

Dean snickers while Gwen's face turns red.

Gwen: I'll show you inappropriate…

Sam and Rex grabs Gwen from behind and calm her down while Jack steps up to speak with Abel.

Jack: I'm sorry for our woman's rudeness, but might you have a place for us to stay?

Abel (appalled by Gwen, but still wanting to be generous to his guests): Yes, yes, of course we do. Follow me to my father's farm and you can stay in the barn this night.

Jack: Thank you, so much! Let's go guys.

Gwen shakes off Sam and Rex and quietly swears under her breath. The two guys give each other a look and start to snicker as she walks off huffing.

Cut to a view of the farmhouse with a young man outside thrashing wheat.

Pan over his shoulder and left to see the group walking with Abel up the dirt road.

Cain: Abel, brother! Where have you been?

Abel: I'm sorry I met these strangers and I was showing them back here. They need a roof and a hot meal.

Cain: Then that is what we should get for them. Father needs you though in the fields, I will show them to the barn.

Dean: Geez, thanks.

Sam: Dean!

Dean: I'm sorry, (looking at Sam with a smart ass look on his face) thank you for helping us.

Jack: Yes, we appreciate your hospitality.

Show Abel walking off into a field lined with brush.

Cain: Do not mention it. It is what any man should do for strangers. Our mother and father would be most happy to help you however we can. You all wear such strange clothes, where, may I ask, are you from?

Dean: We…

Jack (interrupting quickly before Dean could say anything stupid): We are from a far off village called Cardiff. We have travelled a long way today.

Dean (quietly, angrily): Damn right we have!

Cut to Abel walking through a field where he sees something unexpected. A bush catches fire before his eyes. Thinking that this is God before him Abel drops to his knees and bows before the bush.

Lucifer (coming from the bush): Rise, boy. Listen to what I have to say!

Abel: Yes, my Lord, God.

Lucifer: Yes, I am your Lord. You have been chosen by your Lord to fulfill a special job I have for you.

Abel: What can I, a simple farm boy, possibly do for my Lord, God?

Lucifer: Go back into your barn tonight and kill your guests, as they are liars. They are drunkards and thieves, they are not who they say.

Abel: Lord, these are my guests. To kill them under my own roof, would that not be sacrilege?

Lucifer (angrily): The only sacrilege is to ignore a commandment given by your Lord!

Abel: Yes, my Lord, of course you are right. It shall be done.

Lucifer: Good, now go on and complete your mission, my son. Become a Knight in the service of your Lord.

Cut to the evening meal, everyone is finishing eating. Cain and Abel are seen talking and Cain storms off, away from his brother.

Sam: Guys, did you see that?

Dean: What?

Sam: Cain just got really pissed and left.

Rex: Do you think this is when it's going to go down?

Gwen: I sure as hell hope so, because I'm not going to be bloody quiet forever!

Jack (jokingly): What a shame.

Gwen throws her bread at them as the others laugh at Jack's joke.

Dean: Well we need to be on our toes, we don't know what causes Cain to snap and kill Abel.

Jack: Agreed, everyone just keep a look out.

Abel (walks into the barn): Well, it is late and I must retire. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. There is a lot of wheat to be harvested.

Dean: Alright, have a good night.

Jack (jumping up and extending his hand): Thank you again for having us and sharing your bread.

Abel: Do not think of it my friends.

Abel leaves and extinguishes the torches outside his house.

Sam: Did you see that? Did he look a little off to anyone else?

Rex: Yeah, I saw that too.

Dean: We should lay traps and salt tonight just to be safe. 

Gwen: Great idea, did you bring any salt with you, Dean?

Dean: Actually no, but it seems like you're salty enough for all of us.

Gwen lunges at him, but is caught again by Rex.

Sam and Jack: Calm down!

Sam: We have to work together, we can't be trying to kill each other…

Jack: There's plenty of other things out there that will try to kill us.

Cut to a view of the outside of the barn. Everything gets quiet as the light from inside is extinguished. At this point show Abel with a sharpened rock sneaking into the barn. Abel sneaks over to Rex, the first person he sees and raises the knife ready to plunge it into Rex's neck. Cain bursts through the door waking up everyone just in time to see his cut his brother's head off with the jaw bone of an ass.

Dean: Is everyone whole?

Group: Yeah.

Dean: Thank you…

Rex: Yeah, thanks, you saved me.

Cain: I wish I did not have to do that. But he was convinced that God came to him and told him he must kill you. The God I believe in simply would not do that. I could not stand by and see innocent travelers killed.

Jack: Thank you, what you have done will not be forgotten.

Dean: Your brother wasn't talking to God.

Sam: It was Lucifer, Satan, trying to corrupt your brother's soul.

Cain: I know. I went to the bush where Abel spoke to him. Lucifer told me what he had said when I told him I knew he was not God. He said that I could take Abel's place as his servant if I killed Abel myself. Doing this may have condemned my should to torment, but it has saved Abel's.

Dean: It's worse than that. Lucifer is going to use you as his knight. You're gonna be the Leader of the Knights of Hell, a league of demons who wreak havoc all over the world. And I kill you in about 3500 years.

Cain: Well, sounds like I've got work to do.

Jack: Wait! First…

A bright light shines down on the barn, followed by a deafening high pitched noise. Everyone drops to their knees except Gwen.

Gwen: Yes.

The noise goes away as does the light and everyone begins to stand up.

Gwen: Hello, my name is Anna. I am an Angel of the Lord. Michael has sent me here on orders from God himself. Cain, you have committed a grievous act against God in the slaying of your brother. You will forever be marked and be cast out of society. You will suffer eternal torment here on Earth.

She walks over and grabs his arm. A light comes out from under her hand and Cain drops to his knees in pain.

Dean: Wait, your name is Anna?

Gwen: Yes, Dean Winchester. I do not know how or why you are in this time, but you shouldn't be. Nor should any of the rest of you. I shall be sending you all back now that I am finished with this woman's body.

Jack: Wait! We need something from Cain. We need his mark to save the world in the future!

Gwen: You will not have that mark. It must be passed on to someone who is worthy of the title, " The father of murder." Someone like Dean.

Dean: So, I'm the only one that can take it on?

Gwen: In your generation you are the only one worth.

Dean: To hell with it then!

Dean (walks over and grabs Cain's arm): Give it here you son of a bitch!

Sam: Dean, NO!

Zoom in on Dean's arm as the back lines go from Cain's arm to his.

Dean: Dammit! I knew this was a bad idea.

Sam: Dean, what the hell!?

Dean: We need the mark, Sammy. If I'm the only one who can bear this curse, then I just have to deal with it.

Gwen: Very well then.

The bright light shines out of Gwen's mouth and eyes as the angel leaves her body. Her limp body falls to the ground. Jack and Rex run to her side.

Jack: Gwen!

Rex: Are you ok?

Dean: Guys, I think we need you up here….

Jack and Rex turn around to see Abel's dead body stand up.

Abel: Sorry, Cain, this must be hard for you to see. I am Lucifer, and you pesky little rat's have ruined my plans for the last time. Cain, kill them!

Cain: Yes, my lord.

Dean: Wait! Do you know who we are?

Lucifer/Abel: Yes, but there will be other vessels.

Jack: Guys, when I fall everyone grab my arm and press the lower left button on the vortex manipulator.

Jack jumps in front of everyone else and catches Cain's arm as he swings at him. He throws Cain back then shoots him once in the chest with his side arm. Lucifer raises his hand and a bright light is seen that causes Jack to instantly fall, lifeless. The boys, Rex and Gwen dive on Jack's arm, knowing that he is dead, and press the button. They are instantly zapped away and appear just outside of the Tower of London.


End file.
